1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to methods used in the measurement of gas flow rates (flux), more particularly to the measurement of airflow, and still more particularly to the measurement of airflow in ducts.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
“Thermal Distribution Systems in Commercial Buildings”, authored by Rick Diamond, Craig Wray, Darryl Dickerhoff, Nance Matson, and Duo Wang, Lawrence Berkeley National Laboratory Berkeley, Calif., Report Number 51860, May 2003, incorporated herein by reference, describes the challenges and issues facing the quantification of the efficiencies of building thermal distribution systems, (the “Diamond” report). As one example, it states that a 15% leakage in the duct distribution system results in a 25–35% increase in fan power. It does not mention the increased costs associated with the conditioning of the leakage flow.
There is need for a relatively low cost duct loss measurement system that is minimally invasive in existing commercial and residential buildings. Such a measurement system may be used in conjunction with duct sealing systems, such as described in patent publication US 2003-0138558 A1, entitled “Method and apparatus for duct sealing using a clog-resistant insertable injector”, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.